


tiptoe

by ikkeri (neamekke)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Dancing, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neamekke/pseuds/ikkeri
Summary: "Would you like to dance?" In which hearing those words from your rivals' lips no longer seem all too distasteful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, 
> 
> here's a pointless drabble because i'm trying to update 'online', all the while trying to figure out ao3 at the same time.

He clicked his tongue, watching as the girl swung her legs listlessly over the edge of the roof, lightly hitting the heels of her feet against the wall.

The blonde took no notice of his glare, however..

_(because she's falling, and it's too deep to pull her out)_

"Would you like to dance?"

Obvious surprise laced in his eyes, him never having expected those words to come from her lips. Feigning his indignance, he merely shook his head and let out an incredulous laugh, followed by the odd afterthought of a gentle, quiet hum.

Rin merely quirked a brow, "You meant that as a no, I presume?"

 _( 'it's alright, i won't mind.'_ _)_

A faint trace of a frown riddled over her lips, making him easily mirror the expression. A foul taste managing to dance on his tongue as he frantically scrambled to deny the thought.

_He hadn't thought she'd actually be serious about it..?_

"No-- no," The boy widens his eyes, mouth gaping in realisation, "I mean, _yes..!_ Sorry -- I'd love to dance with you."

She laughs. "Hesitant as always, Len. Then, I'll let you have the last dance." The girl stands up, brushing the dust off from her skirt before she calmly wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closed, veiling the brightest shade of cerulean, no longer contrasting against the deathly porcelain paleness of her skin, "..shall we?"

The boy breathes.

_I'll come with you._

"We _shall_."

**Author's Note:**

> in which this is definitely not about dancing and could either be a reference to sexual implications or len following her in jumping off the roof, but i'm never going to tell you whether they're about either.
> 
> i also have never written a drabble before so uh i am sorry


End file.
